


Merry Christmas, Love The Wheelers x

by the_rainbow_ship



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree Decorating, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, family support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rainbow_ship/pseuds/the_rainbow_ship
Summary: The Byers are unable to afford a Christmas tree this year, so Nancy and Mike decide they're going to help get one.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Merry Christmas, Love The Wheelers x

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is incredibly cute in my opinion, so please let me know your opinion on it! Any criticism is welcome at this point.
> 
> \- Dominic

It was really cold in here. In fact, Will was almost certain it was freezing in here. Their shitty house may as well have been made out of paper because of it's lack on insulation and it meant that Will had to wear his thick winter jacket indoors. It would probably sound dumb to outsiders who would simply say 'just stick the heating on'; and Will wasn't stupid, he knew that was always an option. The trouble is that his family were incredibly poor, they scrimped and saved money everywhere they possibly could. This is what lead Will to sit on the sofa beneath layers of blankets and his winter coat, waiting for either his mother or Jonathan to come home so he could feel like it was worth putting the heating on. He didn't mind being freezing cold if it meant that he could put it on when they had a house full. 

Jonathan was returning home any minute with their Christmas tree. Nancy had even paid for most of it, because there was no way she would see her "boyfriend and his family have no tree at Christmas". Will was incredibly grateful for Nancy, he was willing to admit that a tree wasn't strictly necessary because all it did was sit there and look pretty whilst it malted sharp needles into their warn carpet; though he was incredibly happy that being poor didn't mean that his family were going to cancel the holiday altogether.  
Will had bought three gifts this year, they were all wrapped in newspaper ready to sit beneath the unfurnished tree. He'd decided on a thick warm sweater for his mother and he'd made a mix tape for Jonathan that he'd recorded over in Mike's basement. The final gift, of course, was for Mike himself. Will had explained to his friends that he couldn't afford to do presents this year because he'd been saving his pocket money up to buy his mothers new sweater. They'd all nodded and said that him being in their lives was more than enough of a gift already, especially having suffered so long whilst he was in the Upside Down. Technically though he hadn't bought Mike's gift. He found it whilst going through storage boxes in their attic. It was a photograph of Will and Mike together on the first day they had met. They were basically babies in the photo, all smiles as the young Mike pushed Will on the swing. The Will in the photograph had his eyes closed out of sheer excitement and you could practically hear him giggling whilst the young Mike pushed with all the strength he possibly had. He just wanted Will to have the most fun. He'd framed the photo in a simple wooden frame that he'd found at the market whilst Jonathan was searching frantically for a present for Nancy. 

The sound of a car engine returning to the house made Will feel incredibly excited. He threw off his pile of blankets in favour of opening the front door to help his brother. Jonathan and somebody else were carrying the tree towards him so he politely moved out of the way, assuming the other person was Nancy. He smiled earnestly at the fresh scent being brought inside with the tree, it reminded him of being over at his friend's houses around Christmas time and the way the delicate earthy aroma would linger in their sitting rooms. Almost like mother nature's own Christmas Gift. 

For a little while, all he heard was his brother's voice now dripping with anxiety as he manoeuvred the tree to the perfect spot in their lounge. "wait wait, lets set it down here" Jonathan finally said, putting the tree down and standing back to admire his work. Seconds later, Nancy walked in holding a cardboard box before shutting the door carefully behind her. Will's eyebrows furrowed together as the confusion settled. He assumed Nancy was the one helping carry the tree.. if she was only just walking in.. who was helping Jonathan?

Mike walked out of the small gap behind the tree, pink ghosting his cheeks seemingly from the heavy lifting or even the cold. He walked quickly towards Will before enveloping him in a tight hug, burrowing his face down into Will's neck with a shiver. "It's fucking freezing, dude" Mike said into Will's skin, prompting him to reach for an abandoned blanket on the sofa behind him to wrap around the pair of them.  
"Yeah sorry, If i knew you were all coming i'd have warmed the place up a little" Will chuckled, being sure to hide himself and Mike in their own little blanketed world where their own body heat would warm them up. He couldn't help but blush at the close proximity though, it was a little closer than best friends dared to get to one another but Will just blamed the cold temperature for that.  
"Merry Christmas, Will" Mike sniffed, his head still hidden in the crook of Will's neck like it belonged there. Will felt his heart ache in his chest a little. He was about to reply when he heard two not-so-innocent chuckles outside of his little blanket fort. 

"Come on boys, let's decorate!" Nancy squealed as she walked towards them, "this box of decorations was kindly purchased by our own Michael Wheeler" she declared proudly, Will felt his body flush all over with fire and he didn't think it was from Jonathan having gone to put the heating on. He looked at Mike like he was trying to speak to his soul through his pupils. Mike blushed, shaking his head a little.  
"Nancy told me she was helping to buy you a tree so I thought that if I bought the decorations for it that I was helping a little" his face was beet read now, a small smile playing at his lips. "and besides, what's the point in having a bare tree anyways"  
Will wrapped him up in his arms once more, unable to help himself he placed the softest kiss to Mike's cheek. He shrunk away like he'd been burned, he quickly made a beeline for the box of decorations and tried to find something to sit on the top.

Before they knew it, the tree was half decorated and Joyce was walking through the door. She was so happy to see her boys and the Wheelers decorating for the holidays, especially seeing as it was something they wouldn't be able to have this year. Jonathan and Nancy explained how they pooled their money together and that Mike bought the ornaments and lights to decorate with. Joyce immediately wrapped the boy up in a hug and thanked him for spending his pocket money on their family. He blushed a little when she dropped a kiss to the top of his head. Will grinned at the exchange until his face hurt. He adored Mike, and the fact that his mother did too really helped. Joyce joined in, helping share embarrassing Christmas stories of her boys as children, and even managing to share a few of Mike and Nancy from knowing them as kids thanks to Will and Mike's budding friendship. 

"So, uh.. what do you think of the decorations" Mike asked nervously, he'd stood back to get the last few out of the box. He'd bought a lot more than he thought he had, not that it was an issue. Will walked closer to him, stopping him from moving when he wrapped his arms around Mike's back in an awkward hug. Luckily, Mike got the message and turned so Will was tucked beneath his arms as he hugged back. Will blushed as he lent his head against his best friend's chest. It was strangely relaxing to hear his strong heartbeat beneath his ear, reminding him of the gentle ticking of a clock mixed with a whispered lullaby. Mike nuzzled his nose into Will's hair, ignoring the fact that Nancy and Jonathan were whispering to Joyce about the topper of the tree.  
"I love them, thank you so much Mike" Will was quiet as he spoke, trying to not let his voice interupt whatever affectionate moment they were having right now. "You didn't have to spend your money on us though".  
"But I wanted to, Will, you never ask for anything but a normal life.. and I just wanted you to have that". 

"Well boys-" Joyce walked in, smiling wholeheartedly at the boys in front of her. "sorry to interupt but we have one thing left for the tree"  
She held out the star shaped wooden tree topper, her eyes flicking to Jonathan and Nancy before returning to her youngest son in front of her.  
"We'd like you two boys to put the star on the tree" Joyce said, her voice soft and full of an unreadable emotion. Mike opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Jonathan.  
"Mike, without your generosity, we'd have no decorations at all for the tree. We know you wouldn't want to take the opportunity from Will, so we figured that you could both put the star on the tree"

Jonathan snapped a few photos here and there that evening of the boys and Nancy decorating the tree, but he especially wanted to capture this moment. He felt like this was going to mean a lot to Will in coming years. Jonathan had always known that Will had a special place for Mike in his heart, whether that is simply as his best friend, or more as friends. Jonathan was determined to save this for his little brother. 

Will smiled at his family, holding his hand out for Mike to hold. He wasn't entirely sure why he did it, it wasn't exactly necessary but it felt right. Mike threaded their fingers together and squeezed gently. They walked towards the tree with slowly but with purpose. Mike handed the star to Will with rosy cheeks and a small smile, until Will shook his head. "Please, You do it Mike. There wouldn't be a star without you"  
"You are the star, Will" Mike said, smirking like he just said the funniest joke in the world and was waiting for Will's signature laugh.  
"If that's true, you made me shine" Will replied, knocking the smirk off of Mike's face altogether to be replaced with a look of pure affection. For a second they forgot they weren't alone until they heard a snort in the background. 

"That was so cheesy, Will!" Jonathan smiled, though he looked proud more than anything. He snapped a photo before either boys turned around. "now Mike, just put the star on the tree so we can have hot chocolate!"  
The boys both grinned, laughing together as Mike finally put the topper on the tree. The family cheered happily as Joyce wrapped her arms around Jonathan.  
"Way to ruin their moment" she chuckled, except it didn't look like anything was ruined at all. Both of the younger boys were still holding hands, gazing up at the tree.  
They made their way to the sofa, sitting down and wrapping up beneath a blanket whilst they waited for their Hot Chocolate. They were quiet for a long time, comfortable silence as they watched Nancy place a few presents beneath it. They heard more laughter as Jonathan walked up to the sofa. He came to a halt directly behind them, Nancy eyed him with a small smile of her own before either of the boys looked up. 

"Mistletoe" Nancy whispered as Joyce handed her a mug of hot chocolate before turning to watch Jonathan's shenanigans. 

Will laughed, unable to help himself. He knew his brother knew that he liked Mike long before today so of course he'd whack out the ol' Mistletoe trick. It was weird how calm Will felt right now. His mother, Brother and Nancy watching but seeming to root for him and Mike, not telling them it was wrong or kicking off at even the suggestion of two boys beneath mistletoe like a lot of the families in Hawkins. Mike was still holding his hand softly, looking at him like Will had hung the moon and the stars. Will held his breath but leaned forward. He wasn't chickening out of something he wanted for once. Mike smiled, meeting half way until their lips met in the middle in a soft kiss. It was only a few seconds but they parted with matching smiles. Jonathan and Nancy were cheering for their younger brothers and Joyce was crying about being so proud of her little boy for being himself.  
It was weird, but it was them. Besides. Surely because Jonathan's mistletoe was the reason Will and Mike had finally shared their first kiss, well, Will could talk about Mike as much as he wanted now, right? 

He certainly hoped so.


End file.
